


A tale of two masters

by billiejoeslady1972



Category: Green Day
Genre: Awkwardness, Dom/sub, F/M, Kitty play, Leashes, Love, Love Triangle, Lust, M/F, M/M, Other, Other stuff I forgot, Public Sex, Slang, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome, is it even BJA if there aint swearing, m/m/f, my kinda submission, not an accurate portrayal of all d/s relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972
Summary: Set in an alternative present, A depiction of the relationship of Stacey and Billie, set in first person. Billie Joe comes home to a surprise.





	1. Leashed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> This is my first fic posted here. Trying to keep my summary short and figure out how to post, haha. I may continue this if i get inspired. Please enjoy. I don't own the Green Day boys but I wish I did. ;)

I tugged nervously at my collar while I waited for Billie to come home from recording that night. When Billie and I went to the club I always wore my collar, but I was trying the 3 point restraint/leash for the first time. Billie and I had a funny relationship. When it came to talking, going out, social things, and even our first date, I was always the dominant one, taking charge. What can I say-I'm ambitious, I know what I fucking want and I get it. When it came to sex, it was the complete opposite-Billie always dominated me. It wasn't anything extreme, it had started out natural. He liked to make the first move and whatnot. Soon, I found myself craving more extreme things like being tied up, pinned down, choked, etc. Billie wasn't that dominant- he could take it or leave it at that degree. He didn't need me to submit all the time or to punish me. But, he wanted to make sure I was satisfied, so he stepped into the role of Master when I needed it. I had been craving it badly today, so when Billie let me know he was heading back, I stripped down to just a lacey black thong, donning my handcuffs and collar. Somehow, I managed to get the locks on the cuffs without Billie, then connect the 3 point chain that doubled as a leash from my collar to each cuff. Then I waited on my knees in our bedroom, for Billie to come home. 

Billie burst through the door with all of his usual noise. Any other time, I would have been just as loud, if not louder than him. But right now, I wanted him to walk in and see me like this. He'd be surprised, to say the least. "Babe? Where are you?" Billie called cheerfully through the house. I guessed recording had gone well for them. "Are you in he-" Billie started, throwing our bedroom door open. "Baby..." he said in a much softer tone upon seeing me on the floor. "Look at me." He demanded, keying into my desire. I lifted my head up and gazed at him, my chocolate brown eyes outlined in his favorite smokey eyeliner. We use the same kind, funnily enough. Sometimes even the same stick. His green met mine, holding my gaze. "You look so beautiful. Is this all mine?" He asked, kneeling next to me and gently caressing my exposed breast. I nodded, smiling up at him still. "Say it, Kitten." He said sternly, caressing my cheek with his thumb now. "Yes, sir. All yours. To do whatever you like with," I nodded quickly. Billie seemed to like that answer, because he groaned and rubbed his cock with his free hand through his black skinny jeans. His thumb dipped into my mouth, forcing me to suck on it. 

"Such a good little pet, waiting for her Master to come home." He commented, playing absentmindedly with my breast. A moan escaped my lips, as Billie continued "She even dressed up for me, just the way I like-wearing my collar. And I love that little lace thong on you with the lace trim handcuffs-just so cute." He kissed me on the mouth, pushing his tongue inside to explore without asking. I kept my tongue still, knowing Billie liked it when I didn't fight his tongue with mine. "Master has a little problem." Billie said cheekily, pulling away and indicating his crotch. He gestured me up onto the bed while he unzipped his fly, pulling his jeans halfway down and finally pulling his dick out. I climbed onto the bed, shuffling towards the edge but remained on all fours until told otherwise. His cock was so close, and the desire to suck on it was driving me mad. It was only made worse when Billie wrapped his hand around his thick organ, stroking it up and down. I exhaled hard and looked at Billie pleadingly. He kissed me again, chuckling at my needy expression. "What is it, Pet?" Billie asked, still stroking, clearly amused. "Master...please...let me pleasure you. Please," I begged. 

Billie kissed my forehead, grabbing the chain hanging from my neck and tugging it forward. I moaned hard; That was definitely something I wanted again. "Such a good girl. Why don't you suck on it, then?" He commanded, tightening my chain. I sucked on Billie, enjoying the way he filled my mouth. He wasn't too long, but he was so thick. It made me wet, licking and sucking his thickness. Billie ran his hands down my back and shoulders, rubbing me while I serviced him, praising me. "Such a good girl. Fuck, Kitten." He choked out. "Stop. You're gonna make me fuckin’ pop and I'm not done with you yet." I instantly removed myself from Billie, my mouth making a loud pop. I eagerly waited for his next command. "Lay down, sweet. I want to make sure you were behaving while you served me." Billie said with a chuckle. I laughed internally. I loved when Billie made up excuses to give me light punishment. Our senses of humor were quiet similar, and this was one of the things that got both of us to chuckle. 

I laid down just as he asked, spreading my legs. Billie kissed his way up my legs, tickling me. He reached my undies that covered my tiny pussy, shaking his head disapprovingly at me. My wetness had already soaked through the thin material of the thong. "Naughty girl. Did you like sucking on me?" Billie asked nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't help it...you're so big and hard..." I mumbled. Billie smacked his hand hard on my thigh without warning, causing me to shriek with surprise. "Dirty girl. That wasn't for you. Won't you ever learn to control yourself? I'm going to give you 5 spankings. Bend over my lap." Billie said, sitting up on the bed. He must have sensed I liked it, because he jerked on my chains again, pulling me towards him. I laid across Billie's lap, his hard on still strong and poking me in the stomach. He yanked my underwear down, exposing me to the cool air, causing me to shiver. Billie slapped my ass 5 times just as promised, each slap leaving me wetter. By the 5th one, I was holding back my moans.

"Good girl. You did so well. Lay down again now, Billie wants to play with his toy," he said while massaging my ass. I laid back, and Billie planted a sweet kiss on my cheek before snaking his arms up to grope my breasts again. He rubbed the head of his cock on my opening and then plunged it inside me, his thick length filling me completely. I moaned loudly, squeezing down on Billie's dick involuntarily. "Oh, Master. You're so big!" I nearly screamed. "Like that, my little pet? Do you like it when your master fucks you with his big cock? I bet you do. Such a naughty girl." Billie said in a husky voice, unable to keep his crooked grin from spreading across his face. I blushed with embarrassment at his words, enjoying how his crooked teeth enhanced his boyish look. He licked at my nipples, making me moan even louder-he knew my nipples were sensitive. "You're so fucking tight,” Billie hissed, fucking me at an even pace. “I'm gonna cum on you and remind you who you belong to," Billie said as he shifted himself, pulling out and moving to cum onto my face with a loud groan. I lapped at the cum close to my mouth, tasting as much as possible. 

Billie smirked at me then got up, walking to the bathroom while hitching his pants up awkwardly. He returned and began wiping me with a slightly damp towel, kissing me all the while. "I love you, baby. That was amazing." Billie said affectionately. "Since you've been so good, I've got a special reward for you." Billie said, giving me a great view of his lean, tattooed chest while he finally undressed all the way instead of the stupid pants down thing he'd been doing. He made sure I was in a comfortable spot, then kissed his way back down to my little pussy, still sopping wet for him. He expertly licked my clit, pulling every sound possible from me. "Gonna cum for me, baby?" He asked, teasing my opening with his fingers while his mouth was still on me. I nodded, somehow choking out a yes sir. Billie grinned, diving down and licking me faster, pumping a finger into my opening. I clenched around his finger, feeling close. "May I cum, master?" I begged. "Cum for me, my little pet." He ordered as I obediently orgasmed. Billie looked at me affectionately, laying his head on my thigh and kissing it while I came down from the intensity. I reached down towards him, kissing him hard on the mouth. Billie wrapped his arms around me protectively, pulling the covers over us. He kissed my forehead, and then kissed me on the mouth. 

"Did you like it, baby?" He asked with worry in his voice. I laughed out loud. "Of course I did. You know I would have told you." I reassured him. His beautiful, ragged laugh filled my ears as he kissed me again. "Sometimes I just worry that you're so anxious to please you won't say no." He mused. "Pfft, come on. When have I ever wanted to please you?" I joked with him, pulling another hearty laugh from him. We snuggled for a little while, kissing occasionally. "So, Mike invited us out to dinner tomorrow." Billie said casually. "Should be fun, dear. I'm off at 5." "Aw, shit, I fuckin’ forgot you were working tomorrow. Ah well. Thanks for reminding me."


	2. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and I have an eventful dinner, Mike drops a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> This is sort of my filler before the next chapter, which will be smutty goodness. Hope ya like. Please comment if you like. :)

The next day, Billie Joe and I got ready together for dinner with Mike. "Wear that sexy purple dress for me, yeah?" Billie breathed into my ear while I donned a nude lace thong. I chuckled. "Sure Billie. I love that dress too," I said, grabbing the purple pencil dress off the hanger. "Good girl." Billie growled into my ear, sprinkling kisses down my back. "Billie, now? Before dinner with Mike?" I whined, not wanting to play our game. "Alright, fine. At dinner with Mike, then." He grinned evilly, taking his hands off. My eyes widened. "No, Billie. Fine. Before then." I pleaded. He grinned again, shaking his head. "You said not before. So now it's gonna be at dinner." Billie smirked at me. Panic hit me hard as I clutched my head, feeling dizzy and breathing hard. Billie's expression instantly changed to one of concern. "Babe? You okay? Shh, baby, it's okay. We won't if you don't think you can." Billie soothed me, recognizing the beginning of my anxiety attack. I breathed hard still, looking at him intensely. "Okay." I said, my voice tight. "I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. "Shhh, baby, shhhh. It's okay. I love you. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. I just thought..." Billie murmured absentmindedly while rubbing my back. "I love you, Billie Joe." I said to him when I was finally able to breathe, looking in his eyes. 

He leaned in, kissing me passionately. I returned the kiss, drawing it out for a few more seconds before pulling away to get dressed. "I'll think about it." I told Billie, pulling the dress on and turning to him so he could zip it for me. "But seriously, with Mike there?" I asked. He chuckled. "Well, think of it this way. Mike is my best friend, so if we get caught, he wouldn't dream of telling anyone." Billie replied. I nodded slowly. "That is true..." I said, warming up to the idea. I stepped back to look in the mirror. My long, brown hair cascaded down my sides, adding a sexy element to my look. The purple dress highlighted my curvy body with its tight fit, and the low-cut front showed off my ample cleavage nicely. Strappy black heels added some pizzazz and I decided a leather jacket should go on top. "You look so goddamn hot, baby. I have the sexiest girlfriend in the world." Billie said, nodding appreciatively. Billie and I got into the car and drove to the restaurant. Once we parked in a little garage near the place, I glanced around-it looked fucking deserted. I kissed Billie once he turned off the car, distracting him from the fact that my right hand was snaking its way into his pants. He groaned into my mouth when my tiny hand wrapped around his thick length. "Does this mean 'yes' to playing tonight at dinner?" Billie asked between moans as I stroked him. "Yes, Billie." I smirked at him, taking my hands off and zipping him back up. "Seriously?" Billie asked incredulously, indicating the hard on I had shoved back into his black jeans.

"What? You said at dinner," I said, feigning innocence. Billie growled at me, wrapping a hand around the back of my neck and roughly drawing me in. He left a large hickey on the side of my neck, which wasn't too noticeable with my long hair, but you could probably get a glance every once and awhile. Billie and I walked hand in hand into the restaurant Mike had picked for us. Greaaatt, an Italian spot. I hadn't even crinkled my nose before Billie looked over at me. "Ah shit, sorry baby. I know you won't be able to eat here. Mike didn't realize..." He said apologetically. "Yeah, it's okay. I'll just get a salad. I doubt they have anything else vegan. Homemade pasta usually has egg." I sighed. He nodded, pulling me through the restaurant on the lookout for Mike. Billie and I sat in the rounded off booth while Mike opted for the chair. Our spot was a little further from most people, in the back. Perks of being famous, I guess. Alright, we're here. Guess the fun starts now. Billie and Mike made idle conversation while I checked out the menu. Looks like I'm having some salad with a stupid fancy name for lettuce in it. "So, Stacey, how have you been?" Mike asked me cheerfully. "Oh, I've been good thanks. Trying to keep busy with my work and everything." I said lamely. Sometimes it was hard to be the one with the normal job. You looked so fucking boring next to your superstar boyfriend. Mike nodded. "Yeah, she's been real busy." Billie said wryly, winking at Mike. I grinned at Billie. "Don't worry, Mike. Billie definitely works harder than I do." I cut in. Mike chuckled, busying himself with his meal. Billie winked at me, resting his hand on my thigh. He grabbed my left hand and placed it right on top of the bulge in his jeans. "Time to finish what you started in the car," he murmured into my ear. I smiled at him, licking my lips.

"Oh, yes, sir." I whispered back, unzipping his jeans carefully. The cheeky bastard wasn’t wearing underwear, as usual. I pumped my hand up and down on Billie's cock, making the most of his ample precum. Thank fuck he drips like a leaky faucet or else I'd be hurting him. Billie hissed quietly in satisfaction, surprisingly maintaining calm in his face. He continued to chat idly with Mike, my hands stroking him all the while. I tried to eat my salad, but it was getting quite boring just having him sit there, so I shifted in a way that I knew would drop my fork. I waved off the guys offers to help, popping down and wrapping my lips around Billie for a few pumps before coming up with the fork. I heard Billie audibly choke. Mike wasn't slow on the uptake. "You alright, Bill?" He chuckled. "Oh yeah, just fine Mikey. Peachy as shit. Just choking on my own spit." Billie cursed. I resumed stroking him, feeling his thigh begin to twitch. "Gonna cum. Don't waste a drop, kitten." Billie whispered in my ear, dropping his own fork. "Get that for me, honey?" He asked sweetly. I nodded, diving down just in time for Billie to flood my mouth with his cum. I swallowed and came back up with the second fork. "Mike, watch out. The forks are trying to escape tonight!" I exclaimed, getting a laugh out of both boys. "Such a good girl. And see, everything's fine. You have nothing to worry about." Billie whispered again in my ear. I nodded, kissing his cheek.

We finished our dinner, and Mike invited us back to his house for drinks. "You guys can crash with me too. Don't want you driving home intoxicated." Mike said once we arrived to his place. Billie made me a drink which tasted a little funny in all honestly, and was affectionately dubbed the "vodka weirdo". Mike and Billie stuck with whiskey sours. "So, Mike. How are things in the dating scene?" Billie asked, caressing me. He must have been a little buzzed because he was being a little too handsy in front of his best friend. "Eh, I don't know, man. I kinda feel like I wanna be with someone I already know. Like someone I'm real close with." He said with a slight grin. "Yeah, man. Definitely. Now, did you have someone in mind?" Billie asked with a bigger grin. "Actually, uhm, you know, I think what you and Stacey have is really beautiful. And I wish I could be a part of it. Or at least try. Maybe just sexually at first. I know you may not be able to fit in a third emotionally," He said cautiously. Billie looked like he had expected that, but all I could do was stare. Mike? Wants to be with me? And billie? Us? "What do you think, Stace?" Billie asked. I glanced between the two. I knew Billie had always had a thing for Mike ever since they had been kids.


	3. Malachite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie Joe, Mike, and Stacey make a decision that changes their dynamic forever-for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
> This will be the last chapter for now. I may continue this later as a series. If you would like to see a continuation, please comment.

But Mike....we thought he was straight. I gave Mike a once over. Honestly, I had never really thought about him like that. When I met the guys 4 years ago, Billie was the only one I had eyes for. I liked hanging out with all the guys, but Billie was special, he was beautiful. Mike wasn't a bad looking dude, I reasoned. He was tall and lanky, and he had tattoos, too. If Billie had the teenage version of the skinny punk body, Mike had the adult version. His face was much more masculine than Billie's-he had a hard jaw and a sharp nose. My eyes trailed from his shaggy blonde hair to his blue eyes. He was subdued, unlike my Billie, who was loud, and unhinged. 

"D’ya mind if Billie and I just talk by ourselves for a little bit?" I asked Mike, but grabbing Billie's hand, not really waiting for an answer. I'd been to Mike's often, so I lead Billie to the soundproof practice room, slamming the door and plopping down on the couch. "Spill, Bill." I commanded. "There isn't much to say. I kinda already knew Mike would ask. I figured he had a thing for you, even though you've always been my lady," He said with a shrug. "I don't think Mike ever got over it. I saw the way he was looking at you tonight." He continued with a smirk. "You look fucking good, by the way." He added. "So, what do you think?" I asked, curious. "Honestly, and I know you know. I've fuckin' wanted Mike for so long...I remember when we were just teenagers and I tried to convince him to let me blow him at a party. Y’know, he rejected me, I blew it off as me being drunk, and we went on with our lives." Billie explained casually, as if he didn't just confess to wanting to fuck his best friend for over 20 years. I nodded. I wasn't quite into Mike like that, but I could tell Billie was into the idea. "Alright. I shall try out the arrangement. He is only to dominate me at your request, not just because he wants to. Can you at least give me that?" I asked Billie. He nodded. "Don't worry, Kitten. You know I'll always take care of you." Billie said seductively, rubbing my shoulders from behind. "Besides. You're mine. Even if Mikey wants to play." Billie growled. I let out a content sigh, letting my head fall back to gaze up into those malachite orbs I so dearly loved. 

"She holds my malachite so tight so-never let go." Billie sang to me, reading my mind as always. He kissed my cheek. "Listen, baby. I love you. And if this doesn't work it doesn't work. Okay?" He asked sweetly. "Okay." I agreed cheerfully. Billie and I briefly discussed some boundaries for tonight before heading back out hand in hand. "She said yes!" Billie exclaimed to his old friend, grabbing him and kissing him on the mouth not unlike the way he did when the two men were on stage together. Mike melted into Billie's kiss, running his hands through Billie’s newly blue curls. Their tongues battled for dominance, Billie being a little more aggressive than Mike. I watched patiently, enjoying Billie's look of pure joy. The two broke apart and Billie guided me by the hand, sitting me on Mike's lap. 

"Doesn't my lady look so beautiful tonight, Mike?" Billie asked. I batted my lashes at Mike and shook my shoulders suggestively. Mike nodded, breathing heavily and looking conflicted. His hands twitched, and Billie must have noticed because he said, "Go on then. Touch her." Mike ran his hands down my sides, caressing my tiny waist. His big hands reached up to cup my breasts, kneading them gently. Billie snuck up behind me. "Here, Mikey. She likes it like this." Billie explained, massaging my breasts with more pressure and tweaking my nipples through my clothes. He peppered kisses down my neck all the while. I let out a tiny moan and bent back a little to kiss Billie on the mouth. "D'ya have a bedroom, Mikey? My princess doesn't get fucked on couches." Billie said wryly. I giggled as Mike lead us to his bedroom. 

Billie immediately started undressing, with Mike following. I kneeled on the floor near the bed, still full clothed, waiting for Billie. "God Mikey, you're even sexier than I remember." Billie grinned at him, admiring his naked form. "Take your clothes off, baby." Billie directed me, while he took Mike into his arms for more kisses. His hands roamed Mike's lean form, making sure not to miss his stiff length. Just few experimental tugs from Billie already had Mike breathing hard, and Billie grinned wickedly seeing his best friend already bucking into his hand.

A quick nod of the head was all it took from Billie, and I understood. I crawled over to the boys on all fours, kissing Billie's feet and positioning myself between the two. I licked and sucked on Billie's hard cock, while stroking up and down Mike's length. It was long and lean- just like he is, I chuckled to myself. I switched after a little while, giving Mike my mouth and Billie my hands. I continued that way until Billie pulled me up onto my feet, then picked me up and carried me to the bed. "Since you've been so good tonight, baby, I think it's only fair that we spoil you," Billie winked at me. He sprinkled kisses all over my body, and Mike massaged my shoulders. God, that was good. Billie's kisses began closing in on my breast, and he gestured Mike over to him. They each took one of my breasts into their mouths, sucking on my nipples gently. I cried out with pleasure, feeling my wetness growing in between my legs. 

"Mmmmm...Master Billie, sir...so good..." I moaned incoherently. I felt Billie's smirk on my skin, his hands roaming down my stomach. His long fingers grazed my sensitive clit, causing me to cry out with pleasure. Billie grinned wickedly, kissing Mike again while still rubbing my sensitive nub expertly. A long finger dipped into my sopping wet pussy, and once it was coated with my juices, Billie removed it, only to promptly shove it into Mike's mouth. "Clean that off for me, Mikey. Now get down there." Billie said with a nudge to Mike's head after Mike had sucked my juices off. Mike's hands trailed towards me, only to get slapped away by Billie. 

"Not like that. Use. Your fucking. Mouth." Billie enunciated. Mike nodded and quickly swooped down, licking my clit at first, trying out a pace to see what I liked. Billie shifted himself so his still hard cock was now lined up with my mouth, but continued to absentmindedly play with my nipples. I opened my mouth wide, sticking my tongue out. Billie smiled at me, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "God, kitten. I don't know what I'd do without you. Such a good girl." Billie praised as he inserted his thick cock into my mouth. I happily sucked on him, enjoying his smell and taste. He was so sweet smelling, oddly enough-his sweat wasn't musky like most guys. Mike was finally starting to get me somewhere, making it harder for me to focus on Billie. Of course, Billie noticed and promptly switched things up, switching spots with Mike, so that I was now sucking on Mike's cock, but instead of Billie's tongue, I found myself impaled with his hard member. 

"Ugh, fuck, Billie!" I screamed, taking my mouth off Mike for a split second. Billie just chuckled, pumping into me a little faster. "I can't believe you let her talk like that, Bill. She's got such a dirty mouth. I'd wash her mouth out with soap, and then give her a time out," Mike said with a grin, fucking deeper into my mouth, gagging me slightly. "Well, Mikey, she's my lady, first and foremost, and I can let her do whatever I want. I happen to love her dirty mouth. Really gets me going." Billie said with sass in his voice. I giggled, glad Billie wasn't about to take Mike's advice. "And be fucking gentle with her over there. I didn't give you fucking permission to choke my precious girl." He snapped and massaged my breasts, still pumping into me at an even pace. A slight shift of position was all it took for Billie to start hitting a very sensitive spot inside me, and I could feel the pleasure building quickly in my core.

"Ugh, Billie, sir. Please...more...need you..." I groaned, taking my mouth off Mike again. "Mmm. My pet needs me, huh? Gonna make you cum, kitten." Billie hummed with approval. I moaned as Billie hit my sweet spot repeatedly, finally forcing me to cum hard, clenching down on his cock. The sudden increase in tightness was enough to send Billie over the edge, and he came suddenly with a grunt. I could feel his hot cum filling my insides, which only made me cry out for him even louder. I loved feeling him climax inside me, as if he were claiming me once again as his own. Especially now, when he had chosen to share me, it was a comforting sensation. I wrapped my arms around Billie, having completely abandoned Mike the past few minutes. 

Billie kissed my forehead, and then bust out laughing at Mike gaping at us. "Come here, Mikey. Let Uncle Billie finish you off." He said coyly. I chuckled, moving onto the floor to watch. Mike laid on the bed, with Billie next to him, kissing him. Billie deepened the kiss, tonguing Mike's mouth openly. His kiss trailed down Mike's lean form, with his lips finally wrapping around Mike's leaking cock. The bassist hissed with pleasure, feeling Billie's full lips pump up and down on his long shaft. "God, Mikey, you have no idea how long I've wanted this. Is it good?" Billie asked, working his hand up and down the shaft. Mike nodded in response, no longer able to form words. Billie grinned wickedly, diving down again to suck on his best friend's cock. A few more pumps was all it took, and Mike came hard into Billie Joe's mouth.

Billie eagerly swallowed, kissing Mike on the cheek afterward and beckoning me back on the bed. God, seeing Billie with Mike was hot. Even if I never wanted to have a threesome with Mike again, watching Billie with him was good enough. I snuggled with Billie until he decided it was time to clean up, leading Mike and I to the shower. Billie gently washed me off first, sending me out of the shower so I could dry my hair before it got too late. Mike and Billie emerged together shortly after, and the three of us got dressed in Mike's PJs, Billie taking just the pants and me in just the shirt of 1 set. Billie and I helped Mike change out the sheets on his bed before going across the hall to the guest suite. I curled up in bed with Billie, resting my head on the colorful artwork of his chest, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric inserted from Green Day's song "80". I do not own this song, green day, etc.


End file.
